Tempestade de Verão
by Vovo
Summary: Como o destino faz Tamahome encontrar Nakago e Hotohori. E como suas vidas mudaram de forma avassaladora quando a chama de um sentimento cresce incontrolável. Mais detalhes dentro da fic... TamahomexHotohori  NakagoxTamahome.
1. Chapter 1

Tamahome x Hotohori/ Nakago x Tamahome.

Como o destino faz Tamahome encontrar Nakago e Hotohori. E como suas vidas mudaram de forma avassaladora.

Esta fanfiction contém Lemon, Dark lemon, Violência, sei lá, eu não sei explicar direito.

**LEIA (ou não... mas depois não diga que eu não avisei):**

A história desta fanfiction se passa em um universo parecido com o de Fushigi Yugi, mas não é o mesmo, tanto que eu tomei a liberdade de fazer o que quiser com ele. Tudo se passa em uma época incerta, em um mundo incerto.

Eu transformei Nakago em imperador de Kuto (o outro era horrível, mesmo, espero que não se importem). Ele também é o vilão da história (... novidade).

Desculpem-me pelos erros de gramática que encontrarem, eu procuro não cometê-los, mas eles acontecem...

Há umas cenas de lutas, eu não sei se as pessoas gostam... se não gostarem, apenas pulem...

Eu não sei qual é flor preferida do Hotohori, mas eu fiz com que ele gostasse de uma certa espécie porque... porque eu quis assim.

Apesar do nome... a história não se passa no verão... na verdade, não importa a estação em que se passa, pode ser qualquer uma. Também não quer dizer que eu escolhi o título aleatóriamente... afinal, eu passo um bom tempo só pensando no título...

Eu utilizei um vocabulário normal, nas conversas entre imperadores, porque eu não queria correr o risco de usar algo muito rebuscado e errar feio.

Este capítulo contém Lemon (... aliás... todos os capítulos...).

**Tempestade de Verão**

Capítulo 1

Konan, um Império rico, conhecido pela tradição no comércio, artes e filosofia. Um dos poucos lugares que conseguiu sobreviver por séculos sem guerras, resplandecendo em um pedaço de mundo pacífico. É possível se ouvir diversos idiomas, pois suas cidades atraem gente de todos os lugares, e a maioria das pessoas fala mais de uma língua. Suas ruas são movimentadas, cheias de gente alegre, pessoas trabalhando e crianças correndo com suas brincadeiras. Um rapaz anda como uma sombra no meio da multidão, procurando não chamar muita atenção. Suas roupas são simples, iguais as de qualquer um, até um pouco mais humildes do que as dos outros cidadãos da capital do Império. Mas de alguma forma, ele acaba não passando desapercebido, pois quando ele passa, é como se uma aura atraísse olhares de todos os cantos. Seu nome é Tamahome.

Ele estava andando tranqüilamente, até que alguém o empurrou bruscamente. Ele quis revidar. _Como um sujeito saí por aí tratando os outros desse jeito!_ Mas ele se conteve porque algo chamou sua atenção. Guardas estavam abrindo espaço na multidão para que a comitiva imperial passasse pelo caminho. O imperador estava retornando após uma viagem. Em cima de um trono ricamente ornamentado, um jovem era conduzido. Seu olhar era distante, perdido no horizonte. Suas vestes de tecidos finos e trabalhados de uma forma primorosa já eram uma visão à parte. Mas o que chamava mesmo a atenção, era a beleza daquele homem, que sobrepujava tudo a sua volta.

Tamahome não sabia o que dizer quando viu o imperador daquela região pela primeira vez. Seu olhar foi roubado pela visão a sua frente. Ele pensou – "Se ao menos eu pudesse fazê-lo olhar para mim..." – Não sabendo ao certo por que queria aquilo, ele seguiu a comitiva até onde pôde, até os portões do palácio. Até pesadas portas se fecharem diante dele.

* * *

O imperador andava impaciente pelo palácio. Percorreu corredores luxuosos; belos jardins com as mais exóticas e belas plantas de todos os lugares conhecidos; salões suntuosos, com uma decoração de encher os olhos. Mas tudo aquilo não o agradava. Fazia 18 anos que ele percorria os mesmos lugares, saindo apenas para resolver assuntos políticos, mas retornando brevemente. Eram sempre as mesmas coisas, os mesmos jantares, as festas com as mesmas pessoas, nunca havia nada de novo em sua vida.

* * *

- Eu quero realizar um torneio – disse o jovem imperador, entusiasmado, mas sem demonstrar suas emoções. 

- Mas, Majestade, um torneio de lutas não seria algo um tanto contrário aos ideais de paz deste país? – disse o alto funcionário preocupado.

- Ora, eu não estou falando de barbáries, estou falando de uma competição de habilidades. Eu não quero que haja combates mortais. Eu quero que aconteça uma espécie de exibição artística, pois a luta também é uma arte.

- Como quiser, Majestade. – Não podendo, discordar de uma ordem imperial, o funcionário passou a organizar o acontecimento. Todos ficaram chocados com a vontade do imperador, afinal, o palácio só estava acostumado a festas belas e monótonas.

* * *

Pensando no que faria da sua vida naquela cidade desconhecida, Tamahome ficou surpreso ao ver um anúncio pregado em uma parede.

* * *

Por todos os cantos do Império se espalhou a notícia de que em breve haveria um torneio de lutas na capital. Os prêmios seriam dois baús, um repleto de ouro e outro coberto por jóias. Todos falavam da competição. Todos queriam participar, mas poucos tinham coragem, pois se sabia que os lutadores mais habilidosos estariam presentes.

* * *

A fila para os inscritos era imensa. Mesmo com tantos lutadores fortes, uma multidão de gente que não entendia nada de combate estava ali tentando a sorte. Quando ele passou com facilidade das primeiras seletivas, ele sentiu que estava realmente preparado para a competição. 

Tamahome treinara como nunca antes em sua vida nos dois meses até o torneio. Ele era conhecido por sua força em sua cidade natal. Um talento nato. Nunca ninguém conseguiu vencê-lo, mas isso não o acalmava. Ele sabia que haveria gente muito mais forte do que ele já vira. Todos os dias, estava ele a treinar. Às vezes, esquecia-se de comer e se não estivesse satisfeito com os resultados, deixava até de dormir.

Após a primeira fase, que era em uma arena onde 50 lutadores se enfrentavam ao mesmo tempo, até que cinco sobrassem, vinha o combate de um a um. O imperador estaria pessoalmente assistindo a cada luta. Só de pensar que ele estaria observando cada movimento seu, fazia com que Tamahome sentisse uma sensação diferente das que ele sentia, algo espantoso e quente...

* * *

O salão era amplo e com suas extremidades decoradas com desenhos em ouro próximo ao teto. Candelabros estavam espalhados por toda a parte e um tecido fino e esvoaçante estava pendurado em alguns cantos. Alguns degraus ligavam o salão a um local reservado para um trono luxuoso. Tudo era impressionante para qualquer um que entrasse ali, mas Tamahome só conseguia prestar atenção em uma coisa... 

O imperador estava lá sentado, com lindas vestes vermelhas com os tecidos mais finos. Seu cabelo preso e seu rosto podendo ser contemplado de todos os seus belos ângulos. Seu olhar calmo, ao observar as lutas que se passavam. Tudo era muito diferente do que ele havia visto, mas nada parecia chamar-lhe muito a atenção. Agora, ele via a cena a sua frente de uma maneira geral, sem voltar seu olhar a algum detalhe em especial.

"Por que ele não olha para mim!" – Pensou Tamahome. Ele estava lá na frente dele, por que ele não olhava! Tinha sido assim em todas as lutas que ele teve até aquela hora! O imperador observava a luta, mas não _olhava_ para ele!

- Não sei como deixam uns garotinhos tão jovens entrarem neste torneio – disse um homem alto e corpulento. Ele era careca e tinha uma cabeça grande, com olhos finos e zombeteiros, além de um bigodinho preto e oleoso. Ele tinha o peito descoberto e possuía uma espécie de machado em sua mão.

Tamahome voltou sua atenção para o oponente a sua frente e disse:

- Não sei como deixam uns porcos nojentos entrarem neste torneio, eu pensava que ele era apenas para homens...

- Você se acha muito homem!! Não saiu nem das fraldas!! E onde estão suas armas para me enfrentar!

- Não tenho culpa de que você seja tão velho e que todos em comparação a você sejam tão jovens! E aqui estão minhas armas, se você é cego demais para ver – Tamahome disse isso mostrando seu punhos.

- Hahahahahah, você até que tem senso de humor, garoto, mas venha aqui, agora eu vou ensinar uma lição a você!!

- Venha você, mas é claro, se não estiver cansado demais para correr na sua idade!!

- Ah, você vai ver!!

O homem avançou com toda a sua rapidez empunhando sua arma contra Tamahome. Mas ele não era rápido o bastante, e o jovem pôde escapar com facilidade. O cara grande continuou desferindo seus ataques, mas nenhum conseguiu atingir seu alvo.

- Vai continuar fugindo, seu moleque covarde, por que não me ataca!!

- Tudo bem, foi você que pediu!!

Tamahome atingiu o peito do homem em cheio com seu punho direito. O golpe foi tão rápido que o outro não pôde escapar. Mas, mesmo assim, o oponente não se abalou pelo ataque e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Então, uma de suas fortes mãos segurou o braço de Tamahome e o levantou no ar, fazendo-o cair, com toda a força, de costas no chão.

- Hahahahaha, é tão fracote que não consegue nem levantar!!

Aquilo não podia ficar daquele jeito! Ele não podia deixar ser visto pelo imperador daquela maneira. Com muito esforço, se levantou, seus ossos cheios de uma dor latente.

- Ora, ora, o que aconteceu com toda aquela sua confiança, garoto!!

- Você quer ver? Está aqui!!

Tamahome deu um chute tão rápido que o outro homem não conseguiu se esquivar. Mas aquilo não seria suficiente para derrubá-lo. Então, o rapaz desferiu uma seqüência de golpes tão grande, que o grandalhão não agüentou, e caiu.

Após um tempo, o homem se levantou cambaleando.

- Você não é rápido o suficiente para me enfrentar! – disse Tamahome sorrindo.

- Eu posso não ser rápido, MAS EU TENHO ALGO QUE É!!

Tamahome mal teve tempo de se esquivar, quando ele sentiu a carne do seu ombro se abrindo. O machado voou e abriu um corte que espirrou sangue pelo chão. Seu corpo quase caiu para trás com o tranco do golpe. Atordoado, ele não teve tempo de se livrar dos braços que circularam seu pescoço e começaram a estrangulá-lo. Ele tentou se libertar, mas a força em volta dele era muito grande.

_Não, eu não posso deixar que ele me veja assim!_

Um grito desesperado de dor ecoou pelo salão. Gotas de sangue pingaram no chão.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! COMO PÔDE...

- Ah, mas aquele seu bigodinho era muito feio, eu fiz até o favor de tirá-lo pra você! -Tamahome estava segurando pelos pretos em sua mão direita. – Que nojo, cara, você não lavava eles não?!? – Ele jogou o pedaço de bigode fora e começou a desferir uma seqüência de golpes naquela cabeça grande e desengonçada. Até que lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas faces do oponente.

A luta estava acabada, mas Tamahome não queria olhar para o imperador, suas roupas estavam todas sujas e seu ombro sangrava. Quando ele conseguisse vencer o torneio, ele levantaria a cabeça e olharia direto naqueles olhos tão intrigantes.

* * *

A última luta se aproximava. Embora ele tivesse treinado bastante, ele ainda não acreditava que havia vencido tantos combates. Ele havia se recuperado da luta com aquele grandalhão, mas seu ombro ainda doía, por causa da machadada. Mas, faltava pouco, em breve, ele poderia ter o que queria tanto... os tesouros... não era? Não era pelo dinheiro que ele entrara na competição...? 

- Estou muito honrado por lutar com você. – Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e uma máscara branca cobrindo o rosto. Era muito alto e usava roupas pretas. Segurava uma adaga em cada mão pálida. – Eu acompanhei todas as lutas e pude ver, que apesar da pouca idade, é um excelente guerreiro, meus parabéns!

Tamahome não sabia se o homem falava sério, ou estava zombando dele, então, manteve-se calado.

- Ora, não seja tímido, pode começar a me atacar – disse o lutador mascarado.

Tamahome, então, foi para cima do oponente, tentando acertar algum golpe, mas, ao contrário do grandalhão anterior, este adversário era bem mais rápido, talvez mais rápido que ele próprio! Ele estava escapando de todos os ataques com muita facilidade.

O jovem cessou seus movimentos por um instante. Aquilo não estava funcionando. Ele precisaria encontrar outra estratégia...

- Já está cansado? Se quiser, paramos um pouco.

- Que isso, eu não estou nem um pouquinho cansado. Só acho que seria interessante se você atacasse também. – Talvez ele descobrisse algo, algum ponto fraco naquele oponente.

- Como quiser.

Era rápido demais. Ele mal conseguia decifrar os movimentos. A lâmina chegando muito perto, até chegar a rasgar algumas partes da roupa e tingir a superfície da pele com uma linha vermelha. Tamahome tentou atacar, mas isso só fez com que ele fosse mais atingido.

- Vamos, não me decepcione agora.

Os ataques de Tamahome continuaram, mas nenhum, nenhum golpe conseguiu sequer tocar a pele do outro homem. Toda a tentativa de surpreender o adversário com algum movimento saía frustrada. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, os golpes do inimigo penetravam cada vez mais fundo no seu corpo. Sangue voando com cada corte. Suas pernas já encontravam dificuldade em sustentá-lo. Um forte golpe atingiu seu peito e ele poderia ter caído se braços não estivessem lá para segurá-lo.

- Embora eu goste muito de tê-lo nesta posição, eu não queria vê-lo desse jeito... – disse o homem mascarado próximo ao rosto de Tamahome, que fechou os olhos. O outro se aproximou ainda mais, até que sua máscara saiu voando quando seu rosto recebeu um poderoso soco. Sua face esquerda revelou uma profunda cicatriz.

- Ah, então, é isso que você tava escondendo, essa cicatriz horrorosa!

- Não deboche de mim, isto é uma vergonha, antes meu rosto era tão lindo quanto o seu.

- Isso é jeito de homem falar!! Pois, se depender de mim, você vai receber uma outra já, já.

Tamahome partiu para cima do outro e conseguiu acertar alguns golpes, mas não eram o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Ele passou, então, a só se defender.

- O que está esperando? Está cansado de lutar de novo?!

Mas Tamahome continuou a se defender. Até que, disposto a dar um golpe final, o oponente colocou toda a sua força em um ataque. As lâminas penetraram fundo na carne próxima a cada ombro dele. E quase que o rapaz não pôde respirar. O adversário estava prestes a retirar as adagas, quando Tamahome as manteve no lugar, se afastou e se preparou para um ataque.

- Você é louco?!? Você não pode mais lutar nesse estado!!

- Aí é que você se engana. Quero ver você lutar agora sem seus brinquedinhos!

Tamahome estava certo. Sem aquelas armas, o adversário não era forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo. E após vários chutes, um soco lançou seu oponente fortemente contra um pilar. O corpo caiu no chão.

- Você ainda quer mais? Quer que eu dê aquela cicatriz que eu prometi?

- Tudo bem, acho que dessa vez, você pode ter a sua vitória... – ele disse derrotado.

Tamahome finalmente vencera. Mal podia acreditar que havia conseguido. Só então, ele se atreveu a olhar mais uma vez na direção do imperador. Finalmente aquele olhar era só dele. Alguém estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele não sabia o que era, porque logo depois seu corpo caiu desmaiado.

* * *

Tamahome passou algum tempo em um quarto aconchegante, em uma cama macia de lençóis brancos. Nos primeiros dias, ele não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas depois ele viu que seus ferimentos estavam sendo tratados. Mas enfim, ele pôde se recuperar, recebeu novas roupas e foi levado para um salão ricamente ornamentado. O imperador estava no final dele. Indicaram que ele podia ir até lá, mas suas pernas estavam paradas no lugar. Seu coração batia fortemente em seu peito e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele homem. 

- Vamos, pode vir até aqui. – Ele disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Tamahome, então, aproximou-se e quando chegou bem perto, pôde ver que a beleza daquele ser era ainda mais estonteante. Ele não sabia se se ajoelhava, ou o quê, mas depois que um cara ficou gesticulando para ele abaixar, ele se ajoelhou.

- Eu nem pude aclamá-lo vitorioso naquele dia, você estava tão ferido... eu fiquei preocupado...

Ele nem podia acreditar, o imperador preocupado com ele, não podia ser sério.

- Eu poderia saber seu nome?

- Tamahome, senhor.

- MAJESTADE!!! – Alguém gritou discretamente.

- Majestade – Tamahome se corrigiu. – E qual o seu nome?

Os altos funcionários do império estavam se perguntando se aquele cara era um idiota.

- Hotohori, mas ninguém me chama pelo nome, porque eu sou o imperador. – ele explicou calmamente.

- Ah, sim, eu entendo... – ele disse meio sem jeito. -... É um lindo nome. – Então, ele disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do imperador. – Vossa Majestade também é lindo.

- Verdade? Todos me dizem isso, sabia. – Hotohori disse sorrindo. – Mas, agora, eu acho que você está querendo receber o seu prêmio, não é?

Tamahome olhou para os baús repletos de riquezas que estavam abertos ao lado do trono. Então, ele olhou para Hotohori e não conseguiu mais desviar o olhar.

- E se eu pedisse outra coisa? – Ele disse em voz baixa.

- Ah, você quer outra coisa? Então, diga o que é – ele falou curioso.

- Ah,...

- Pode falar.

- Não fique com vergonha, pode me dizer! – A curiosidade dele só aumentava.

- O senhor me dá licença?

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Hotohori. Os guardas já estavam preparados para impedir que ele avançasse mais, mas o imperador pediu para que eles o deixassem. Os dois ficaram mais perto ainda e Tamahome quase encostou sua boca no ouvido do outro, quando proferiu seu desejo.

Hotohori ficou sem palavras, até que ordenou:

- Prendam este homem!!

* * *

- Beleza Tamahome, você treina como um doido por dois meses, ganha o torneio, tem a oportunidade de levar um tesouro pra casa e ainda consegue ser preso depois de tudo!!! 

Ele foi levado a uma cela da prisão do palácio. Estava acorrentado em uma parede, com os braços estendidos.

Tamahome não acreditava que havia trocado uma oportunidade daquelas, por... por um momento de loucura! Tudo bem que o imperador era bonito e tal... na verdade, mais que bonito... Olhando para ele daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso... Mas nunca que ele aceitaria uma coisa daquelas!! Ele é o imperador de Konan!! Onde ele estava com a cabeça para falar uma coisa daquelas para o imperador!!

* * *

Vozes podiam ser escutadas nos corredores da prisão. Mas aquilo estava distante demais para Tamahome. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que se assustou por ver quem estava entrando em sua cela. Ele não podia acreditar no que via a sua frente. O imperador estava lá, vestindo roupas mais simples, mas sem deixarem de serem luxuosas para qualquer cidadão comum. Seus longos cabelos, agora estavam presos apenas por uma fita, caindo sobre seu ombro. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – O rapaz perguntou surpreso.

- Fique calmo, eu não vim aqui castigá-lo, nem mandá-lo matar. Eu nem queria prendê-lo, mas você precisa entender que ninguém fala aquilo para um imperador. É muito desrespeitoso...

- Eu entendo, aquilo foi uma loucura... – ele falou virando o rosto.

Hotohori o fez olhar para ele outra vez para depois encostar seus lábios nos de Tamahome. Após beijá-lo lentamente, ele diz:

- Estou disposto a dar mais uma chance. – Ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Tamahome, encostou seu corpo no dele e aproximou sua boca de um ouvido esquerdo. – Você quer os tesouros ou prefere o que havia desejado antes?

* * *

O quarto era imenso. Possuía tantos ornamentos, que Tamahome ficou um bom tempo só olhando para os vários detalhes. 

- Tamahome, o que está fazendo? Venha aqui. - A voz ecoou de algum canto.

Mas o aposento era composto por vários cômodos, mais parecia uma casa que um quarto... E pensar que tudo o que Tamahome precisava para dormir era um colchão... ou menos... Ele ficou um bom tempo perdido, após escutar a voz do imperador... o lugar era tão grande que ele não sabia de onde ela vinha. Após alguns minutos, ele finalmente encontrou Hotohori.

- Finalmente! Quase achei que você havia desistido... Agora, tire a roupa.

O que ele podia fazer... eram ordens do imperador...

Hotohori observou atentamente Tamahome se despir, seu olhar percorrendo todo o novo pedaço do corpo que era revelado. O jovem guerreiro terminou sua tarefa e olhou para o imperador. Ele não sentia vergonha, mas aquele olhar o deixava um pouco nervoso, com um súbito calor percorrendo suas veias. Deu-lhe vontade de estar mais perto do outro e ele encurtou a distância entre eles. Quando os dois estavam quase se tocando, Hotohori afastou o outro rapaz, que lançou um olhar confuso e perdido por causa da ação. Afinal, não queria ele...

- Vá tomar um banho, você esteve naquela prisão imunda... não quero nem lembrar daquele lugar...

- Mas foi você que me botou lá!!!

- Mas foi culpa sua!!!

Não podendo discutir com o imperador, ele foi obrigado a obedecer à ordem.

* * *

Lá estava Tamahome no seu cruel destino... Cercado por água quente que exalava uma fragrância exótica e sendo banhado por mãos que percorriam todo o seu corpo. 

- Você está gostando? – perguntou Hotohori ao passar sua mão esquerda sobre um mamilo e a mão direita na parte interna de uma coxa.

- Ahhh... – O pobre rapaz nem conseguiu falar, tamanha era a tortura...

- Que falta de educação, deixar de me responder! Se eu... fizer isso será que você responde – ele disse ao envolver o órgão enrijecido com seus longos dedos.

Tamahome soltou um alto gemido, seguido de mais sons de prazer, enquanto Hotohori deslizava sua mão ritmicamente. A outra mão brincava de passear pelo seu tórax e abdômen, às vezes, um polegar encontrava abrigo em seu umbigo. Seu pescoço e ombros recebiam leves mordidas. Sua respiração tornava-se cada vez mais e mais difícil, com o ar fazendo uma grande pressão em seus pulmões. Mesmo assim, ele queria mais. Colocou suas mãos em cima das de Hotohori e começou a guiá-las. O jovem imperador cessou seus movimentos.

-... Por que... você... parou?

- Quem é que manda aqui?

Tamahome se levantou e saiu da banheira. - Eu vou mostrar quem manda aqui. – Ele jogou seu corpo contra o de Hotohori, derrubando-o consigo. O imperador olhou perplexo por tamanha audácia. E recebeu um sorriso cheio de malícia em troca. A fita que prendia seus cabelos foi solta e ele sentiu mãos molhadas tentando tirar suas roupas.

- Por que diabos você usa tanta roupa?!?

Foi a vez de Hotohori sorrir. – Impaciente?? Você não sabia que a paciência é uma virtude?

- Para mim, quem espera fica cansado.

- E você vai se cansar de mim só por isso??

- Não, eu vou ficar cansado depois de tanta coisa que eu vou fazer com você!!

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Hotohori falou abrindo suas roupas com facilidade, mostrando seu corpo perfeito. Tamahome não conseguia desviar seus olhos. Ele nunca havia visto um homem tão lindo em sua vida. No fundo, ele sabia porque não podia tirar aquela pessoa do pensamento, desde a primeira vez que o viu. Mas naquela época, o imperador estava tão distante, inalcançável... mesmo assim... ele queria um dia poder, pelo menos, fazê-lo olhar para ele uma vez, pelo menos... E agora ele estava a sua frente, lançando um olhar tão indescritível que ele não conseguia explicar. Era mais que desejo, era algo irresistível, que ardia como um fogo intenso. Tamahome o beijou desesperadamente, tomando os lábios do outro para si. Depois sua boca percorreu todo aquele corpo, como se quisesse devorá-lo. Suas mãos segurando com força a pele alva, deixando marcas vermelhas pela pressão.

Hotohori gemia como nunca, perdendo o controle há muito tempo. Quando ele sentiu seu membro ser coberto por uma boca úmida, ele achou que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Aqueles lábios quentes estavam deslizando languidamente para cima e para baixo. Ele estava se perdendo naquela sensação até que Tamahome parou por um instante. O imperador lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Viu como me fez sentir?

- Você vai me castigar?

- Talvez, mas se você for bonzinho, quem sabe até eu lhe dê algo em troca.

E dizendo isso, ele abaixou sua cabeça outra vez, passando sua língua pela glande, circulando vagarosamente. Hotohori empurrou seus quadris para cima, mas Tamahome o segurou.

- Quem é impaciente aqui??

Hotohori deu um suspiro de frustração e virou sua cabeça para o lado. Sentia-se tão exposto daquele jeito... Ele queria poder ter o controle do que estava sentindo, mas parecia que ele não tinha poder sobre a situação. Sentia-se tão envergonhado...

- Olha pra mim. – Tamahome fez com que sua mão virasse o rosto em sua direção. – Eu quero que você olhe para mim, eu preciso que você olhe para mim...

Ele manteve seu olhar fixo no do imperador enquanto sua boca sugava fervorosamente todo o membro dele. Tamahome ouviu um alto gemido quando um dos seus dedos foi introduzido, para depois ser acompanhado por um segundo. Hotohori começou a se contorcer ao sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. O jovem guerreiro precisou se esforçar bastante para poder segurar o corpo abaixo do seu. Se o imperador parecia bem empolgado naquele momento, como seria quando...

Tamahome levantou um pouco e recebeu uma visão e tanto daquele corpo maravilhoso se movendo no chão claro, os cabelos escuros soltos formando desenhos na superfície límpida e alguns fios presos no suor daquela pele alva e macia, a boca entreaberta, o tórax subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada.

Não podendo agüentar mais, ele retirou seus dedos e colocou suas mãos nas pernas de Hotohori, tentando afastá-las mais. O imperador olhou um pouco espantado.

- Alguma coisa errada? – Tamahome perguntou preocupado. Esperando que pudessem continuar.

-... Nós ainda estamos no chão...

Tamahome suspirou aliviado. Tinha medo de que Hotohori houvesse desistido da idéia e quisesse parar tudo.

- E você acha que eu agüento até sua cama? Seu quarto é tão grande que deve ser a quilômetros de distância daqui!!

- Tudo bem, mas não seja exagerado! Chega aqui mais perto...

Tamahome resolveu obedecer e foi recebido por um beijo envolvente. Seu corpo foi envolvido pelos afagos que ganhava do imperador, que fazia suas mãos explorarem por tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Ele quase gritou de prazer quando seu membro enrijecido foi tocado por aquela mão quente. Mesmo querendo que Hotohori continuasse, com muito esforço, ele conseguiu se separar daquela tentação, ganhando um olhar interrogativo. Tamahome rapidamente se posicionou e começou a entrar devagar no corpo do imperador, que gemeu alto.

No início Hotohori quis que tudo parasse, mas se segurou para agüentar firme. Não sabia porque confiava tanto naquele homem, eles mal haviam se conhecido... Mas ele não conseguia controlar o que sentia. Desde que recebeu aquela proposta, seu coração se acelerava só de pensar no outro. Talvez, ele se sentisse atraído até antes, quando assistia as lutas e recebia aquele forte olhar...

Ele olhou atentamente para Tamahome e viu uma expressão de puro prazer vinda daquele rosto lindo. Seu corpo sendo segurado firmemente por fortes mãos. Naquele momento, ele sentiu vontade de fazer de tudo para agradar o outro, para manter aquela expressão única.

Todo o membro estava dentro de Hotohori, que embora tentasse se controlar, se contorcia pela dor. Tamahome queria fazer algo para amenizar aquilo, mas ele mal conseguia controlar a si próprio. Ele tentou parar por um momento, para que seu amante pudesse se acostumar com a sensação, mas a vontade de continuar era maior. Com suas mãos segurando fortemente a parte inferior das coxas do imperador, ele retirou quase todo o seu pênis, apenas deixando a ponta dentro do corpo do outro, para entrar todo outra vez, arrancando um grito de seu companheiro. Mesmo consternado por não poder aliviar aquela dor, ele continuou seu movimento, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido.

Quando ele estava quase chegando ao clímax, ele mandou Hotohori se masturbar. Tamahome viu o rosto a sua frente dar uma expressão de prazer quando uma mão branca envolveu o membro ereto. Os dedos subiam e desciam no mesmo ritmo em que os corpos se moviam.

O jovem imperador estava sendo arrastado pelo chão liso com a força da penetração. Mas ele nem se deu conta, tão perdido que estava em todas aquelas sensações. Seu corpo ardia como se ele tivesse febre e seu coração batia tão rápido que ele achou que seu peito explodiria. Logo após um tempo, ele esqueceu da dor e mergulhou em uma sensação de prazer indescritível e seu sêmen se espalhou pelo seu abdômen.

Tamahome queria continuar naquilo para sempre, mas seu corpo não agüentou e ele preencheu Hotohori com sua essência. Ele quase desabou em cima do outro, fazendo um esforço enorme para se sustentar. Embora se sentisse satisfeito, ele se sentia frustrado por ter tão pouco controle de si. Ele queria ter proporcionado mais prazer para o seu lindo imperador, que estava agora silencioso, com seus olhos fechados.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Tamahome preocupado.

-...Estou. – ele respondeu depois de um longo momento, após se lembrar como falar.

- Você está bem mesmo? Eu acho que eu peguei um pouco pesado com você.

Hotohori olhou bem nos olhos do Tamahome e respondeu:

- Não precisa se desculpar... afinal, você vai me pagar...

* * *

Os dois estavam descansando em cima de lençóis brancos que cobriam a enorme cama do imperador. 

- Tem certeza que eu não machuquei você? – perguntou Tamahome, ainda preocupado, olhando para o corpo de Hotohori que estava deitado de bruços.

- Eu já disse para não se preocupar... – ele disse languidamente.

- Mas é que parecia que...

- Não me subestime, eu não sou tão frágil como você pensa... Mas, é verdade, você é um pouco bruto, minhas costas estão doendo até agora...

Tamahome aproximou seu corpo mais para perto do outro. – Ah é? Vem cá, então, que eu faço você esquecer essa dor.

Ele começou a passar as mãos dele pelas costas do imperador, acariciando a pele e beijando os ombros. Hotohori deu um suspiro de aprovação. Tamahome deslizava sua mão de cima a baixo, massageando toda extensão. Então, ele começou a afagar aquelas pernas compridas, as coxas que ainda tinham marcas dos seus dedos e apertar as nádegas com força. Seus dedos começaram a traçar aquela fenda até...

- O que você está fazendo?? – perguntou Hotohori.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem o que eu estou fazendo...

De repente, Hotohori se levantou de sua posição e segurou as mãos de Tamahome, que olhou curioso.

- Então, você se esqueceu da sua promessa?

- Que promessa? – Tamahome estava confuso.

- De que você me presentearia com alguma coisa...

Tamahome pensou por um instante... – Ah! Aquilo...

- Agora está lembrado? ... Mas, então... Você é um homem de palavra ou só promete e não cumpre?

- É lógico que eu tenho palavra! É lógico que eu cumpro o que prometo! Pode dizer o que você quer.

- Você quer saber o que eu quero? – perguntou Hotohori ao se aproximar do rosto de Tamahome e suspirar em seu ouvido. – Eu quero você. – O imperador, então, deitou- se por cima do corpo do outro e segurou os braços em suas mãos por cima da cabeça de seu amante. Depois começou a beijar o rosto, o pescoço e foi descendo pelo corpo de Tamahome, que gemia e se movia excitado, suas pernas se enroscando no tronco do outro. Ele nem percebera que uma das mãos que o segurava o soltara e fez com que longos dedos o penetrassem, causando-lhe um gemido. Seu pescoço estava recebendo leves mordidas e seu corpo se movia com o ritmo que Hotohori estava aplicando.

De repente, os dedos foram retirados e substituídos pelo membro rijo do jovem imperador. Ambos queriam gritar extasiados e à medida que a velocidade aumentava, eles já não se importavam mais se todos do palácio pudessem ouvi-los. Tamahome levou uma de suas mãos entre suas pernas e soltou um resmungo quando foi impedido por Hotohori que o segurou firmemente, prendendo-o na posição inicial.

- Você precisa aprender a me obedecer mais... – e olhando fixamente para os olhos de Tamahome – Acho que preciso ensinar uma lição a você...

Ele retirou todo o seu membro de dentro do corpo do outro e o penetrou de uma vez só, arrancando mais um grito do seu amante. Hotohori começou a entrar cada vez com mais força e tudo o que Tamahome podia fazer era aceitar seu destino... As fortes estruturas da cama luxuosa começaram a ranger de tanto que eles se mexiam. O movimento do imperador fazia seu corpo roçar o pênis do outro que gemia de prazer. Eles continuaram por um bom tempo, até que não puderam mais agüentar e terminaram exaustos, um deitado em cima do outro.

Tamahome, percebendo que suas mãos estavam livres, colocou seus braços em volta das costas de outro, abraçando-o fortemente. Eles continuaram daquele jeito até que suas respirações se acalmaram. Hotohori olhou profundamente nos olhos de Tamahome e afastou alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto. Sua boca encontrou a outra e eles se beijaram longamente, perdidos por um bom tempo. O imperador deitou sua cabeça no peito do outro e seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

- Espera aí, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Hotohori só o olhou curioso, sem dar uma resposta.

- Você pensa que eu acabei o que tinha que fazer com você?

Hotohori levantou-se um pouco e olhando para o outro, sorriu. – É? E o que você pretende fazer comigo?

Tamahome começou a passar as mãos pelas costas e pelos cabelos compridos de seu amante e levantou-se para dar um beijo apaixonado nele. Ele agarrou as coxas de Hotohori e fez com que elas ficassem uma de cada lado do corpo dele. O jovem imperador colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz e começou a esfregar seu corpo no do outro. O movimento fazia com que o membro de Tamahome fosse constantemente friccionado, fazendo-o gemer sem parar. Ele, então, posicionou sua ereção na entrada de Hotohori e este foi se abaixando devagar, sentindo-se cada vez mais preenchido. Tamahome estava ansioso para ficar inteiro dentro daquele corpo maravilhoso, mas se conteve, esperando que o imperador fizesse como desejasse. Hotohori sentia seus músculos se contraindo com a penetração, mas ele se forçou a continuar. Logo, eles estavam perdidos na sensação de prazer mais uma vez, quando seus corpos começaram a se movimentar ritmicamente.

Tamahome prestava atenção na expressão de êxtase no rosto do outro, tão lindo, seu corpo se movendo sobre o seu, envolvendo seu órgão firmemente. Uma de suas mãos estava agarrada ao quadril de Hotohori e a outra esfregava o membro rijo. O imperador subia e descia com sua cabeça jogada para trás, segurando-se nos ombros do outro. Tamahome colocou dois de seus dedos na boca do seu amante e este os lambeu e o sugou devagar, causando um gemido vindo do outro.

Tamahome gravou aquele momento em sua memória e queria que tudo durasse para sempre. Ele desejou profundamente que o mundo desaparecesse e só restassem os dois, juntos. Era o que mais queria na vida. Sua boca alcançou a outra entreaberta e eles se beijaram pelo máximo de tempo que puderam, até que suas respirações ficaram difíceis demais para se agüentar e eles foram tomados por um momento de prazer intenso, que trouxe alívio e pôs um fim ao momento tão intimo.

Hotohori abraçou Tamahome fortemente e este o abraçou de volta, beijando seu pescoço.

- Você é lindo, sabia? – Tamahome disse ao ficar um bom tempo só admirando o jovem a sua frente, memorizando cada detalhe, cada curva.

- Eu sei.

-...Você é tão modesto...

É lógico que ele devia saber que era deslumbrante. Todos deviam elogiá-lo toda hora... Todos deviam querer agradá-lo e... desejá-lo... Tamahome queria tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente. Só de pensar em ver seu querido imperador com outra pessoa, fazia com que seu sangue fervesse.

- Que olhar é esse? Parece que você quer matar alguém...

- É que...

- É quê?

- Que eu quero ter você só pra mim...

Hotohori beijou-lhe a face. – Que possessivo você é...

- É sério, eu...eu não sei o que estou sentindo...

O imperador colocou um dedo na boca de Tamahome, silenciando-o. – Não precisa dizer o que está sentindo, apenas me mostre.

Hotohori recebeu um beijo fervoroso, que quase lhe tirou o ar. Ele foi jogado na cama, perdendo-se outra vez nas sensações que o outro lhe causava.

* * *

Já era quase de tarde quando os dois acordaram. Hotohori levantou-se apressadamente ao se lembrar que tinha um compromisso naquele dia. 

- Fica aqui mais um pouco... – disse Tamahome ao puxar o braço do seu amante.

- Bem que eu queria, mas eu não posso, eu preciso me arrumar para uma reunião importante.

Tamahome resmungou um pouco, mas deixou Hotohori ir se aprontar. Seu olhar acompanhando todos os movimentos do outro, até que uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu com uma cena curiosa. O imperador estava regando flores que estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos do quarto.

-Quer dizer que você prefere ficar com umas plantas a ficar comigo! – ele disse indignado.

Hotohori sorriu. – Ah, mas eu preciso regá-las, senão elas podem morrer.

- E eu!! Eu também posso morrer se não tiver você!!

- Exagerado! Venha aqui me ajudar, já que está reclamando tanto.

Tamahome levantou-se e abraçou-o por trás. Ele viu que, apesar de terem vários vasos pelo cômodo, havia só uma espécie de flor.

- Parece que você gosta bastante de lírios...

- É, eu tenho uma variedade enorme de espécies exóticas nos meus jardins, mas eu não sei porque eu gosto mais desta. Eles são tão simples... mas tão belos. Eu gosto dos lírios brancos, eles significam pureza e inocência.

- Eu vi como você é inocente ontem à noite...

- Você, por acaso, está reclamando?

- Pelo contrário! Eu gosto muito de você desse jeito...

- Então, fique esperando aqui que logo mais eu voltarei e...

- Ah, mas e se você demorar! Eu quero ficar junto de você!!

- Mas vão ser uns assuntos de governo, meio chato...

Tamahome não sabia o que dizer, só de pensar em ficar longe de Hotohori lhe dava um aperto no peito...

Hotohori viu o olhar cabisbaixo... – Tudo bem, se você quiser, pode ficar assistindo, mas depois, não diga que eu não avisei...

* * *

Tamahome estava acompanhando Hotohori pelos corredores do palácio com uma roupa nova. Ela era vermelha e se ajustava bem em seu corpo, revelando partes do seu pescoço e seu tórax. O tecido era tão macio, que sua pele até estranhou. Ele nunca havia vestido algo tão caro em toda a sua vida. O imperador estava de vermelho também, mas com uma roupa ainda mais luxuosa do que dos outros dias. 

Os empregados estavam muito apressados, correndo de um lado para o outro, e uma multidão de ministros bem vestidos estava reunida na grande sala. Parecia que o compromisso seria com alguém importante. Mas, ao entrar no cômodo, Tamahome não viu nada disso.

Quem estava visitando a capital de Konan para um encontro político era um outro imperador. Seu nome era Nakago e ele vinha das terras de Kuto. A reunião durou algumas horas, que foram das mais longas da vida de Tamahome... Ele conhecia aquele homem...

Ao final, o imperador de Kuto pediu para ter uma conversa em particular com o imperador de Konan, que não negou o estranho pedido. Antes de entrarem em uma sala reservada, Nakago olhou fixamente para Tamahome.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempestade de Verão**

Capítulo 2

Há alguns meses atrás, Tamahome descobriu uma informação muito valiosa: um esconderijo secreto para vários tesouros do reino. Se ele tivesse sorte, poderia entrar sem ser percebido e sair de lá com muito dinheiro. O local não era tão bem vigiado. Havia poucos guardas que o protegiam, mas era para não chamar muito a atenção, o segredo mesmo, estava na localização, em um ponto de difícil acesso e bem isolado.

Já eram altas horas da noite, quando Tamahome despistou os guardas e entrou sorrateiramente na caverna. Lá, ele encontrou mais riquezas do que jamais poderia imaginar. Eram peças brilhantes que chegavam quase ao teto. Uma fortuna em jóias e moedas de ouro.

Ele estava prestes a começar a recolher alguns objetos, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

- Ora, ora, você é bem atrevido, sabia.

Tamahome se virou e viu um homem loiro e bem alto acompanhado de vários guardas.

- Sorte a minha que eu fiquei com vontade de dar uma olhada no meu tesouro, senão, estes imbecis teriam deixado um ladrãozinho me roubar.

Tamahome estava sem saída. Havia só uma passagem para o mundo exterior e ela estava cercada por inúmeros soldados fortemente armados.

Nakago olhou para os guardas que protegiam o lugar e disse calmamente:

- Prendam estes homens e depois os matem. – então, olhou fixamente para Tamahome. – Levem este rapaz e o deixem em uma cela, eu vou castigá-lo mais tarde... e muito...

* * *

Tamahome estava na prisão do palácio, preso a um pilar por fortes correntes. Ele mal podia acreditar... Esteve tão perto... Se não fosse por um azar muito grande, ele teria saído daquele lugar rico!! Agora, estava ali, perdido para sempre. Não tinha medo da morte, mas havia alguma coisa no olhar daquele loiro que dava um arrepio em sua espinha. Era algo que ele nunca havia visto antes, algo muito forte e cruel...

Ele nem olhou quando percebeu que alguém entrara em sua cela... Já fazia idéia de quem era.

- Você é muito corajoso, sabia, fazendo uma coisa daquelas... Mas, agora, você me obrigou a castigá-lo.

Nakago ergueu o chicote e desferiu um golpe nas costas nuas de Tamahome, que segurou um grito de dor.

- Ah, você se acha muito forte, não é? Vamos ver até quando você agüenta...

A arma rasgava a pele de tanta força que era empregada, mas mesmo assim, Tamahome se manteve calado, mordendo seus lábios para não gritar.

Nakago parou seus movimentos e foi mais para perto de Tamahome, passando suas mãos nas costas ensangüentadas e retirando a calça que era a única peça de roupa que cobria aquele corpo. – Sabia, você fica muito bem assim, coberto apenas pelo vermelho do sangue, essa expressão de dor... Só falta você gemer para mim... – ele falou no ouvido do seu prisioneiro, lambendo a orelha em seguida.

Tamahome sentia-se enojado pela situação. – Não seria melhor me matar de uma vez... – ele falou olhando nos olhos do outro pela primeira vez.

- Ah, que olhar profundo... Eu sou capaz de me apaixonar se você continuar me olhando desse jeito...

Nakago recebeu uma cuspida na cara e um olhar de ódio de Tamahome. Ele limpou o liquido e deu um soco que fez o rosto do rapaz virar para o outro lado.

Então, o imperador segurou o queixo do outro e o fez virar o rosto outra vez, para beijar a marca vermelha que deixou naquela pele. Ele começou a deslizar a sua mão pelo peito de Tamahome, que se controlava para não demonstrar nenhuma reação.

Nakago voltou a chicoteá-lo cada vez com mais força, o local se cobria pelos sons incessantes do objeto de tortura. Ele bateu tanto, que até ele próprio ficara cansado, tendo que parar para tomar fôlego. O corpo de Tamahome gritava de dor, mas sua garganta não proferia uma só palavra. Suas pernas e costas estavam cobertos de cortes profundos e sua consciência queria desmaiar, mas ele se manteve o mais firme que pôde.

O imperador se aproximou dele, separou com suas mãos as nádegas firmes e pressionou um dedo na abertura, esfregando-o na entrada. Nakago pressionou seu corpo no de Tamahome e falou ao seu ouvido. - Você vai gemer de um jeito ou de outro.

O jovem moreno sentiu suas faces arderem e tentou fazer seu corpo se afastar, mas ele não conseguia. – Pare de brincar comigo!! – ele gritou frustrado.

- Eu não estou brincando. - Nakago retirou sua ereção de sua calça e a empurrou de uma vez só dentro de Tamahome, fazendo-o gritar de dor. – Você ainda acha que eu estou brincando?

O imperador largou o chicote que segurava e começou a acariciar os ombros e braços de Tamahome de uma forma totalmente oposta ao jeito que o penetrava sem piedade, sua boca, beijando-lhe a nuca. Uma de suas mãos foi mexer com um mamilo e a outra envolveu o membro enrijecido.

- NÃO ME TOQUE!!- gritou Tamahome enfurecido e envergonhado.

- Ah, até parece que você não está gostando... Veja, você está todo excitado pelo que eu estou fazendo...

Tamahome estava envergonhado por não poder se controlar. Ele estava odiando tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim, seu corpo não obedecia... Por que aquele homem tinha que tornar as coisas piores do que eram? A dor ele poderia agüentar, mas ele não podia se conformar em sentir prazer com toda aquela tortura.

- Você está gostando sim, olha para você, só falta gemer mais alto para mim. - Nakago começou a penetrá-lo desesperadamente e com bastante força. Tamahome sentia uma dor quase insuportável, mas mesmo assim, ele tentou segurar a sua voz, mesmo que a garganta dele explodisse com a pressão, ele não queria dar esse gostinho àquele homem.

O imperador começou a esfregar com mais força o membro de Tamahome, que não conseguiu mais segurar seus gemidos, provocando um sorriso malvado no rosto loiro e fazendo com que ele ficasse mais excitado.

Tamahome queria que tudo acabasse logo, ele estava cansado. Seu corpo estava sendo impiedosamente usado cheio de dor e de mágoa. Mais do que as feridas que se abriam em sua carne, sua dignidade estava ferida, seu espírito estava dilacerado. Após mais algum tempo de tortura, ele sentiu o sêmen do outro homem preenchê-lo. Nakago saiu de dentro dele e fez seu olhar percorrer o corpo torturado, deleitando-se com o que viu. – Não sabe como você fica lindo desse jeito... – Tamahome só queria que aquele homem fosse embora ou o matasse logo.

* * *

Toda a noite era a mesma coisa... Tamahome no quarto de Nakago, enquanto este o fazia submeter-se a toda a espécie de humilhação.

* * *

Os dois estavam em cima dos lençóis brancos da cama, completamente despidos. Nakago estava encostado nos travesseiros, segurando Tamahome por uma corrente que se prendia a uma coleira.

- Venha aqui mais perto. – disse Nakago puxando a corrente.

A única opção de Tamahome era obedecer. Ele já tentaria inúmeras vezes se libertar, impedir que aquele homem o obrigasse a fazer aquelas coisas, mas de alguma forma, o imperador sempre conseguia o que queria. Era inútil lutar.

- Mais perto. – disse Nakago ao puxar mais a corrente e tocando o rosto do outro com suas mãos. Ele o afagou um pouco e segurou os cabelos do rapaz, guiando-o em direção ao seu pênis. Quando Tamahome pareceu não reagir, ele pressionou a glande contra os lábios do outro. – Vamos, não seja teimoso. Você sabe que vai ter que fazer isso de um jeito ou de outro. – Tamahome deu um suspiro de exasperado e abriu a boca para sugar a cabeça. Nakago soltou um gemido de satisfação e começou a afagar os cabelos escuros. Sua língua, então percorreu todo o comprimento do órgão, lambendo demoradamente, provocando mais gemidos do outro. Uma de suas mãos começou a afagar uma das coxas do loiro, enquanto a outra segurou a base do pênis. Ele, então, começou a chupá-lo, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo enquanto sua mão dava conta do que não cabia em sua boca. Nakago olhava tudo satisfeito se perdendo na sensação de prazer.

Podia até parecer que Tamahome não estivesse com repulsa da situação, mas por dentro, ele se sentia muito mal. Ele só estava fazendo aquilo para que tudo pudesse acabar logo e para se livrar daquele martírio o mais breve possível. Mas para o seu desespero, Nakago o fez parar, tocando seus lábio úmidos com um polegar.

- Você está tão obediente hoje... Chega aqui mais perto... Vamos, sente-se aqui. – Ele falou apontando para o que o moreno sentasse em seu colo.

Tamahome não queria, não agüentava mais aquilo... Nakago o puxou com a corrente e o fez ficar na posição que pediu. Ele passou a mão no pescoço dele, trazendo o rosto mais para perto do seu. Ele o beijou lentamente, estimulando-o com sua língua, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ele se afastou e olhou atentamente para o rapaz a sua frente. Tamahome olhava para baixo, não conseguindo encarar o loiro.

A mão de Nakago começou a deslizar sobre o corpo do jovem languidamente. Ele tocou tudo o que encontrou pela frente, admirando os contornos. O imperador encontrou o membro de Tamahome e começou a esfregá-lo com sua palma. Seu cativo fechou os olhos e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Nakago estava adorando a visão. Quando ele tentou trazê-lo sobre a sua ereção, Tamahome se afastou. O gesto irritou o loiro, que o puxou com força.

- Será que você ainda não aprendeu... Nós estávamos indo tão bem até agora... – Nakago tentou forçá-lo de novo, mas outra vez encontrou resistência. Ele se impacientou e puxou o pescoço do outro com força, fazendo seus rostos se colarem. – Escuta aqui... ou você faz isso por bem... – O imperador esperou uma reação e não vendo nenhuma estapeou a face dele cruelmente, deixando a marca dos seus dedos.

– Você vai aprender a me obedecer!! –dizendo isso, o imperador empurrou Tamahome sobre a cama e o com suas mãos o fez afastar as pernas o máximo que podia. Penetrou-o sem dó, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor. O corpo era jogado com força contra o colchão, com os movimentos violentos de Nakago. Ele quis fugir, quis se libertar, mas ele era mantido firmemente sob o corpo do outro que delirava de prazer. E a tortura de Tamahome durou por um longo tempo naquela noite...

* * *

Há quanto tempo estaria preso naquele lugar? Ele não sabia ao certo, mas parecia que vários meses haviam passado. Para um prisioneiro, ele até que estava sendo bem tratado... sem contar os momentos que passava com o imperador... Mas aquele lugar cheio de conforto e beleza não importava. Ele um dia já sonhara em andar pelos corredores de um palácio, ver como era por dentro. Sempre vivera uma vida tão simples. Mas, agora, já não tinha mais importância. A única coisa que ele queria era se ver livre daquele lugar...

Tamahome estava encostado na moldura da porta que dava à sacada. O quarto estava sendo iluminado apenas pela lua. Cobrindo o local por sombras. Quanto tempo ele poderia agüentar? Antes que enlouquecesse... Várias vezes já tentara fugir... mas sempre acabava preso de volta. Mesmo assim, ele sempre arquitetava algum plano, memorizando os lugares, a rotina do palácio, sempre com alguma esperança de, enfim, poder escapar. Mas foram tantas tentativas frustradas, que ele se perguntava se conseguiria realmente fugir algum dia.

E o que seria da sua família? Como estariam seu pai e seus irmãos neste momento? Neste momento em que ele era prisioneiro e não podia ajudá-los em nada.

Seu olhar entristecido percorria o horizonte, as florestas, as montanhas, os lugares que, talvez, nunca voltaria a pisar os pés, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Aquela mão começou a descer pelo seu braço e seu ombro foi coberto por beijos. Nakago arrancou o lençol que era a única coisa que cobria aquele corpo e passou suas mãos pela cintura do rapaz.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntou o imperador ao virar o rosto de Tamahome para vê-lo melhor. Ele não recebeu resposta alguma, só um triste olhar. Nakago, então, abraçou-o por trás e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, olhando na direção que o outro estava olhando.

- Você ainda pensa em fugir? Não sabe que é inútil? – e abraçou-o mais forte ainda.- Eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir...

Nakago virou Tamahome e o beijou lentamente, seus braços envolvendo o corpo do outro. Depois de um tempo, ele levantou o rapaz do chão e o empurrou contra a parede, fazendo as pernas do moreno se enlaçarem em volta da sua cintura e os braços dele envolverem seu pescoço para não cair. O imperador o penetrou lentamente lambendo o pescoço que vibrava com os gemidos contidos. A cada movimento, seu abdômen roçava no membro do outro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Os braços e pernas de Tamahome estavam segurando firme para não desabar no chão.

- É assim que eu gosto de ver você, entregando-se todo para mim. – Nakago o beijou fervorosamente, enquanto aumentava o ritmo. Após longos minutos de prazer, ambos se entregaram ao clímax. O imperador carregou o rapaz até a cama. Com um dedo, ele pegou um pouco da essência que cobria seus abdomens até sua boca, experimentando seu sabor. Logo em seguida ele se deitou ao lado de Tamahome e o beijou, suas mãos acariciando o rosto e afagando os cabelos escuros.

Tamahome estava tão exausto que nem se importou em dormir nos braços do loiro.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempestade de Verão**

Capítulo 3

Quando Tamahome já não tinha quase esperanças de conseguir escapar daquele lugar, um dos seus planos de fuga deu certo. Havia demorado vários meses, mas finalmente ele saíra do palácio e ganhara liberdade. Ele precisava ir para bem longe, para que não fosse preso outra vez. Ele ouvira falar de Konan, um lugar que abrigava gente de todos os lugares do mundo por causa do comércio, e resolveu partir para lá. Foram vários dias de viagem, mas finalmente ele conseguiu chegar na capital, onde se impressionou com a vida da cidade, seu povo alegre e próspero, e um imperador bem diferente do que havia conhecido antes...

* * *

Hotohori e Nakago começam sua conversa, quando são interrompidos por gritos. Tamahome entra na sala causando um enorme tumulto, guardas estavam correndo atrás dele. 

- Majestade, desculpe o incomodo, mas este homem quis entrar sem permissão e...

- Eu acho que não tem problema se ele ficar, Vossa Majestade, afinal, ele é o assunto da conversa... – disse Nakago.

- Muito bem, guardas, deixem este homem permanecer aqui. – disse Hotohori. Ele estava estranhando muito aquela situação...

Os guardas se retiraram fazendo reverencias.

- Você não pode confiar nele!! – disse Tamahome se referindo a Nakago.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? Eu acho que é exatamente o contrário... Vossa Majestade não pode confiar nesse homem. E sabe por que? Porque ele invadiu minha propriedade tentando roubar minhas riquezas, mas para minha sorte, eu consegui prendê-lo a tempo.

Hotohori parecia perplexo. Tamahome permaneceu em silêncio.

- Não é verdade? Diga, porque é a verdade!!!

Tamahome sentiu um peso enorme recair sobre seus ombros. – Sim, é verdade. – ele falou olhando para baixo.

- Vossa Majestade ouviu o que ele disse? Percebe a gravidade da situação? Não pode deixar que um criminoso fique em liberdade!! Ele já fugiu da prisão uma vez, mas garanto que não escapará de novo.

Hotohori estava sem palavras, estava extremamente abalado por tudo aquilo.

- E Vossa Majestade acredita que ele ainda teve a audácia de tentar me seduzir... Ainda bem que eu não cai no joguinho dele...

- É MENTIRA!! Eu não fiz isso!! Eu nunca faria isso!! – disse Tamahome gritando de ódio. – É verdade que eu tentei pegar o dinheiro que ele guardava naquele esconderijo, mas aquele dinheiro não era dele!! Era do povo de Kuto que é roubado a cada dia pelos impostos desumanos que esse crápula aplica. Ele não faz nada naquele Império que não seja em benefício próprio, não se comovendo ao deixar as pessoas na miséria. Ele não é como você Hotohori, que é justo e se importa com a população, que trabalha para trazer prosperidade. Eu... eu não queria fazer mal ao pegar o dinheiro, mas é que é muito difícil ajudar a sustentar uma família de 33 irmãos...

- 33 IRMÃOS!!! – Nakago e Hotohori exclamaram espantados.

- É que meus pais gostavam muito da coisa...

- Mas não podem ser 33 filhos dos mesmos pais... – Hotohori falou refletindo sobre a questão.

- Não, realmente não são...dois são adotados...

-?????????

- Mas o que importa quantos irmãos ele tem! O que tem que ser levado em consideração é que ele cometeu um crime e ele deve pagar por isso!! Deixe-me levá-lo comigo, para que eu... corrija-o da forma adequada.

Hotohori estava arrasado. Ele não podia acreditar que Tamahome era um criminoso... era doloroso demais. Algo dentro de si, dizia que não se podia confiar em alguém que só conhecera há um dia, mas a outra... a outra queria dizer o contrário... mas os fatos...

- Hotohori, eu não posso ir... Por favor, não deixe ele me levar daqui... – disse Tamahome suplicante. – sua mão tocando a do imperador, e olhando profundamente naqueles olhos. O coração de Hotohori parecia querer explodir em seu peito, de tanto que ele o sentia apertado.

Nakago não deixou de perceber o jeito com que eles se falavam, com tanta intimidade...e sentiu uma raiva tão grande que se ele não tivesse o auto-controle que tinha, já teria voado para cima dos dois.

- Escute, com atenção, Vossa Majestade, não seria muito sábio de sua parte proteger um criminoso. Quem sabe o mal que ele não faria aqui também...

Hotohori não tinha escolha, mas ele não queria que tudo terminasse daquele jeito. – Mas... Não há outro jeito de resolver isso? Ele poderia ficar aqui e...

- É um assunto que diz respeito ao meu governo. Ele infringiu as minhas leis ao tentar roubar um tesouro que pertence ao Império. Eu exijo que ele venha comigo!

O imperador de Konan estava prestes a se recusar...

- Vossa Majestade não gostaria de criar um atrito entre nossos governos, somente por isso, não é mesmo? Mas é lógico que não faria isso. Afinal, eu tenho a maior força militar do planeta e não seria difícil dominar qualquer reino ou até mesmo império que eu quisesse. Pensando, nisso, não seria má idéia adquirir novos territórios...

- JÁ CHEGA!!! – gritou Tamahome. – Chega dessa história... – ele sabia muito bem que Nakago era louco e não duvidava muito que ele começasse uma guerra de dominação com uma desculpa dessas... Ele não poderia deixar em risco a segurança de Konan por sua causa! Ele não podia colocar em risco... – Eu confesso que sou um criminoso... e eu... devo pagar pelos meus crimes...

Nakago deu um sorriso de vitória.

* * *

- Você precisa desistir dessa sua idéia de ficar longe de mim, não há outra possibilidade para você... Agora entende? – disse Nakago em seu quarto no palácio de Kuto. 

-...Sim. – disse Tamahome cabisbaixo.

- Mesmo...? – disse Nakago desconfiado.

- Eu... Eu admito que foi uma loucura minha querer fugir... Mas... Mas agora eu sei que... que eu...

- Então... Você vai se submeter a mim?

Tamahome se aproxima de Nakago e pega uma de suas mãos, guiando-a até sua boca e a beija suave e demoradamente. O imperador fica surpreso com o gesto e mais surpreso ainda com o olhar que recebe depois. Os olhos do rapaz encontram os dele, e mantêm contato. Sua mão toca o rosto de Nakago, que olha perplexo. Seus lábios se tocam levemente e Tamahome inicia um beijo longo e sensual, colocando seu corpo pressionado ao outro. O loiro o abraça e começa a beijá-lo de volta.

- Eu sou todo seu... – diz Tamahome ao terminar o beijo.

Nakago solta um suspiro de aprovação. – Então, faça o que eu mando. Tire a roupa.

O rapaz começa a se despir vagarosamente, tirando as roupas vermelhas que ganhou de Hotohori. O imperador olha satisfeito, apreciando tudo o que era mostrado. Terminando a tarefa, ele começa a tirar as roupas de Nakago, que observa cada movimento cuidadosamente. Após um beijo ardente, Tamahome é mandado para a cama.

- Vamos ver se você vai me obedecer mesmo... – O rapaz o olhou atentamente. – Eu quero que você se toque pensando em mim.

Tamahome parecia hesitar por um momento, mas logo em seguida, deitou-se de costas para os lençóis brancos e abriu um tanto as pernas. Sua mão percorreu seu tórax, depois seu abdômen e foi parar na base de seu pênis. Sua respiração ficou acelerada ao começar a se masturbar lentamente. Nakago sentou na beira da cama e apreciou toda a visão, seus olhos não deixavam nem por um segundo de se fixarem na figura a sua frente. Tamahome gemeu mais alto ao acelerar mais o ritmo de sua mão, provocando um som de prazer do seu companheiro de quarto. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás no travesseiro e sua língua percorria seus lábios umedecendo-os. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e gotas de suor começavam a escorrer sobre sua pele.

Nakago se aproximou e deitou-se encostado em Tamahome, tocando-o todo. Sua boca beijando seu corpo de cima a baixo como se quisesse devorá-lo. Aquilo tudo estava deixando ele completamente excitado. Após lamber-lhe o pescoço e morder-lhe a orelha levemente ele falou em seu ouvido sensualmente:

- Diga o que você está pensando, conte para mim...

Tamahome respirou fundo. – Eu... Ah... estou imaginando que em vez da minha mão, é a sua que está me esfregando...

- E você está gostando?

-...Muito.

- O que mais eu estou fazendo?

Tamahome levou sua outra mão até mais embaixo do seu corpo, entre suas pernas, com seus dedos encostando na entrada que havia lá. – E... – Ele gemeu alto quando seus dedos penetraram seu corpo, fazendo seus músculos tencionarem. Nakago também gemeu ao ver a cena. - ...E você está entrando em mim... – Seus dedos entram mais fundo em seu corpo. -...mais fundo. – Sua mão começa a ir e voltar continuamente, fazendo-o gemer sem parar. Nakago segura sua mão e comanda seus movimentos, fazendo o ritmo aumentar mais ainda. Logo em seguida, ele o faz retirar os dedos dentro de si e se posiciona entre suas pernas, penetrando-o de uma vez. Tamahome agarrou os lençóis com força enquanto seu corpo era tomado vorazmente.

- Você quer mais? – perguntou Nakago retirando seu membro.

-...Quero. – disse Tamahome debilmente.

Nakago sorriu e enfiou seu membro com força, causando um grito de dor. E cada vez o penetrava mais forte, empurrando o corpo dele contra o colchão. Segurando os quadris de Tamahome fortemente, o loiro o puxava mais e mais para si, porque ele estava sendo arrastado pela cama com o movimento. Suas mãos apertaram cruelmente o corpo do outro quando ele gozou dentro do rapaz. Tamahome esfregava sua mão em volta de seu pênis rapidamente e também atingiu o clímax.

Após sair do corpo do outro, Nakago deitou-se na cama exausto. Tamahome deitou-se sobre ele e acariciou-lhe o rosto e afagou-lhe os cabelos. O imperador o olhou um pouco surpreso, mas tocou-lhe a nuca e o puxou para um beijo cheio de sensualidade.

- Agora você aprendeu a lição, não é. – disse Nakago ao beijar a têmpora do moreno.

- Você viu que não adianta tentar fugir, eu sempre o terei...

Tamahome deu um beijo nele. – É, agora eu sei... – Ele encostou seus lábios na orelha do loiro. – Você quer receber um presente? – ele falou em seu ouvido.

O imperador sorriu. – E o que é?

- É uma surpresa... Feche os olhos... – ele suspirou.

Nakago fez como lhe foi pedido, com um pouco de receio, mas curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Tamahome levantou-se da cama devagar, para voltar rapidamente.

– Eu nunca vou ser seu!!!

O imperador abriu os olhos assustado, mas já não podia...

* * *

Hotohori estava com as emoções correndo a mil em suas veias. Ele mal acreditava em tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que ouviu. Mesmo sabendo que Tamahome havia cometido um crime, ele... ele não podia deixar de sentir o que sentia. Era loucura... Quando o levaram de seu palácio, ele permaneceu estático, não pôde fazer nada. Era a coisa certa a fazer, não era? Ele não podia entrar em atrito com outro Império por causa de um único homem... Um homem que... havia preenchido um espaço há muito tempo vazio em seu coração... Estaria ele certo? Sacrificar seu coração para o bem de todos... era o que ele devia fazer, era o que sua mente o mandava fazer, mas como... como pode existir uma força tão forte que o fez contrariar tudo e levar seus soldados com ele até Kuto...? 

_Espere por mim Tamahome, eu vou encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito!_

* * *

-...Você... – Nakago mal podia respirar, com a faca presa a seu peito. O sangue manchando sua pele, suas roupas e os lençóis de um vermelho intenso. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas ele procurava olhar para... 

Antes de partir de Konan, Tamahome havia escondido uma faca em suas roupas. Nunca que ele teria acesso a uma arma em Kuto. Ele decidiu que seria a única forma de garantir que Nakago não partisse um dia para atacar o outro Império. Todos sabiam que a guerra era a especialidade daquele lugar.

Estranhamente, Nakago sorriu. -...Eu tive de tudo nesta vida, dinheiro, poder... Destruí vários exércitos e reinos... Quem diria que eu seria derrotado por um garoto...

Ele não gostava do método que se utilizou contra Nakago, parecia... sujo demais. Ele preferiria ter enfrentado o outro homem em uma luta de igual para igual... mas nunca seria assim...

-...Quem diria que de tudo em que eu botei meus olhos... o que eu mais quis...

Tamahome não agüentava mais aquilo... Mas ficou escutando...

-...Mas, não pense que acabou... Eu vou só fechar meus olhos para sonhar com você... e um dia... nós nos encontraremos de novo... mesmo que seja no inferno... nós nos encontraremos de novo... nós...

* * *

Hotohori pedia para que seus homens se apressassem... Cada segundo era importante... Ele não poderia suportar o pensamento de ver Tamahome com...

* * *

Quanto tempo levaria para que o descobrissem? Infelizmente, a resposta para a pergunta foi dada pouco tempo depois que ele havia escapado pelos portões do palácio. Ele se utilizou da mesma rota de fuga que usara antes, mas desta vez, ele não teria muito tempo para ir embora daquele lugar. Na saída ele teve que enfrentar alguns guardas. Mesmo ao ganhar algum tempo, em breve estariam o perseguiriam incansavelmente. 

Ele estava em um campo aberto. Não havia lugar para se esconder. Mas não havia outro caminho, ele não poderia voltar atrás, não tinha jeito. Mas se ele conseguisse percorrer o enorme descampado e chegasse ao rio, logo após, ele chegaria perto de uma floresta aos pés dos morros. Lá ele poderia despistar seus perseguidores... Se ao menos ele conseguisse...

Tamahome já havia percorrido um longo pedaço do percurso, mas os soldados se aproximavam. O jovem correu o mais que pôde, o mais que suas pernas agüentavam, fazendo seu coração bater como nunca...

O rio já entrara em seu campo de visão quando ele ouviu os galopes dos cavalos apressados. Não podia olhar para trás, ele não precisava, sabia o que era. Ele aumentou a velocidade mais ainda, e estava quase na margem, quando uma flecha atingiu o seu ombro. Mas mesmo assim ele não parou. Mais flechas o acertaram, mas ele ignorou a dor e entrou nas águas turbulentas. Os guerreiros se aproximavam cada vez mais e o barulho em seus ouvidos era insuportável, os galopes que não cessavam, os gritos e as correntezas. Ele lutou contra a força das águas o máximo que pôde, mas o cavaleiros já haviam alcançado o rio. Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu e seguiu em frente, empurrando a pesada massa de líquido com o corpo e sentindo o sangue de seus ferimentos escorrerem com mais rapidez. Os cavalos pareciam não querer entrar nas águas, que estavam mais agitadas que nunca naquele dia. Algumas flechas foram lançadas, a maioria se perdendo na enxurrada, mas algumas atingindo seu alvo. O corpo de Tamahome quis parar, mas ele tinha um pensamento fixo que o fez continuar.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu sair do rio e mais adiante, após um campo de flores estava a floresta. Mas ele tinha perdido muito sangue e sua visão começou a turvar. Mas mesmo cambaleando, ele prosseguiu.

- O que eu mais queria... tudo o que eu queria... era poder... – O rapaz fechou os olhos e caiu em cima das flores, fazendo algumas folhas voarem pelo ar e manchando as pétalas com sangue.

Nada mais se escutava, as correntezas lá perto, os gritos dos soldados, os galopes dos cavalos. Tudo era silêncio.

Tamahome permaneceu parado por um bom tempo, até que sentiu algo cutucar seu rosto. Ele não queria mais abrir os olhos, mas o que o estava incomodando era tão insistente que ele os abriu. Ele sorriu ao ver um lírio branco balançando com o vendo, tocando sua face como se o estivesse acariciando.

- Ah, Hotohori...de alguma forma, eu cheguei até você...

* * *

Os homens vindos de Konan chegam à fronteira de Kuto.

* * *

Chovia intensamente quando o imperador de Konan e seus soldados caminharam até onde estavam os soldados de Kuto. 

- Afastem-se. – ordenou Hotohori, e os homens se afastaram.

Ele estava com suas roupas encharcadas pela água e seus cabelos escuros grudavam em sua pele.

Sua visão ficou fixa em Tamahome por um longo tempo...

O jovem estava deitado em uma grande pedra. Sua cabeça pendia para trás e seus braços e pernas estavam jogados em cima da superfície. Suas roupas, que já eram vermelhas, estavam cobertas por um tom ainda mais intenso. Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, como se ele estivesse dormindo.

Após longos minutos, Hotohori se aproximou ainda mais, tocou a face de Tamahome e encostou seus lábios ao seu ouvido e disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu vou procurar a sua família e dar uma vida digna a eles.

- Eu vou dizer que você sempre os carregava em seus pensamentos...

- Eu...

E suas mãos agarraram o corpo com força. Com tanta força...

- Eu...

-...

E um segredo foi guardado para sempre entre eles.

* * *

**_Fim._**

* * *

_Ok, eu não achei que ficou muito bom, mas é que um dia eu acordei e... tinha uma idéia na cabeça, fui obrigada a escrever... Foi estranho, porque eu NUNCA pensei em fazer uma fic de Fushigi Yugi, por isso, se ficou estranha..._


End file.
